


The Man, the Hand, the Legend

by polishmyarmor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack ficlet for furloughday in response to the prompt: "5 lines on Uther's hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man, the Hand, the Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/gifts).



Uther looked down at his gloved hand.  
The Dark Lord had promised him a strong new hand, a brighter future.  
This hand was a reminder that his future was once his past.  
But the only wizard in Camelot was grateful--he was strong now--not a rat, but a destroyer of dragons. His gloved hand, his iron fist--these were the only things that marked him as once weak, but now strong.


End file.
